Book of the Dead
by Enchantable
Summary: 2000 years ago the Shinigami Academy was founded by an idealist Captain who wanted to change the world. In Rukongai there was a thief who would bring that change. This is Shinji Hirako's story from thief to Shinigami and finally to Vizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes yes yes I am aware that this is the LAST thing I need to be doing at the moment but whatever. Its new Fic time!! **

**Longer Author Note at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

The loaf of bread in his hands felt like it weighed a ton.

He ignored that as he raced down the street as fast as his skinny legs would let him. He had snatched an entire loaf of bread from one of the few bakers in the Sixtieth District of Rukongai and ran like hell. It was dusk and he hadn't eaten all day. Unfortunately the baker happened to have seen him. While there was no police force in Rukongai the citizens sometimes did take things into their own hands and when they did it was usually bad for street thieves like him. If his stomach hadn't been growling so loudly he probably could've gotten away with it too. But as it was he was stuck running across the roof tops trying to put as much distance between him and the shop keeper as he could.

"Get back here thief!"

He jumped over a stack of crates and kept running. Fortunately the baker had stuffed himself on his own loaves and that slowed him down somewhat. Bolting around the corner he wove his way through the narrow streets of the Sixtieth district. Though it was chaotic, the Sixtieth was the last District it was safe to run through without shoes. Then people started throwing glass and other things down on the ground. He still had the scars on the bottom of his feet from the last time he dared venture into the Sixty First and didn't stay on the roof tops. Finally his eyes spotted a group of buildings clustered together.

He bolted for it, diving through the doorway and running up the stairs. Unfortunately the moment he raced in the women's screams alerted the baker to his location. Ignoring that he pounded up the stairs as fast as he could and finally raced out onto the roof of the building. The gap between the buildings wasn't more than a foot or two and he cleared it easily, his recent growth spurt making such a thing possible. He heard the baker come up to the roof, swearing and sweating. His feet slowed as he turned to face the baker. The man heaved himself over to the edge of the roof but they both knew that he wasn't going to make it across the gap. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the thief who stole the bread.

"You thief! Give that back!" he snarled furiously.

"You want it back?" he grinned, tearing off a piece of the still warm bread and sticking it in his mouth, "you gotta catch me," he said around the mouthful.

"Why you--"

He flashed the man a bright grin and raced off, leaping over roof tops and debris as he ran. The little bit of bread he ate made him feel like he could _fly_. He didn't understand why though, none of his friends got hungry as fast as he did and he was the skinniest o them all even though he stole and ate more than they ever could. He didn't feel bad about stealing either, stealing was just something that he did to survive. Besides that baker couldn't really miss one loaf, he was probably going to eat it himself anyway and the last thing that man needed was more food. He grinned and took another mouthful, chewing even as he ran. That was right, he was doing that guy a favor. A big fat favor for a big fat man.

Finally he slowed his feet, confident the baker wasn't coming for him. He was out of breath but that was to be expected considering his run. Turning he walked down the stairs of the building he was on top of, coming out on the street with a minimum amount of screams. He turned and began to walk towards the lowliest part of the Fifty Eighth District where he lived. He tried not to steal from the District he lived in, that was a bad idea. He didn't want people to memorize his face, then he would have to move again and he was finding his current living arrangements actually rather nice. He made his way down the street, eating the bread he stole slowly, trying to savor it as much as he could.

As the streets began to narrow and crowd he got closer to home. The people got dirtier as the street lamps began to be spaced farther and farther apart. Even when the sky was blue it was hard to see with the narrow, crowded buildings. Many of the windows were open to let in the cool night breeze despite the warm summer air. Ahead of him a woman with long blond hair walked slowly, her hips swaying side to side. Given her lack of clothing there was no doubt to her occupation. He frowned and pulled a lock of his hair, he had blond hair too. Not as pale as hers but blond none the less. Or it would be if it wasn't quite so dirty. The woman turned around and looked at him. He grinned, he knew her.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" she demanded.

"No trouble," he said with a smile, "I didn't know it was you, you changed your outfit."

"Gotta keep things fresh," she said with a pout of bright pink lips, "always remember, you gotta keep things fresh. Old is boring and boring doesn't get you paid."

"Keep it fresh," he repeated obediently.

"Stay out of trouble!" she called.

He waved and trotted down the street. A few men came to talk to her and he kept going, not wanting to get her in trouble. He swiped a hand through his dirty hair and wondered what it would look like long. He kept hacking it off since it was easy to take care of but still, he wondered if wearing it long would make him look girly. He supposed that it wold and the last thing he wanted to look like was girly. Girly boys got their asses caught--or kicked. Finally he found his way to the narrow buildings that made up his home. Pushing aside the curtain of laundry that served as a door to the courtyard in the center of the buildings.

There were four of them at the moment, Riku, Takuya, Hana and him. Each of them got their own building thanks to the fact that they were so broken down there was really only one livable space in each of them. Others came and went but they were the core four. Selfishly he kind of liked it that way. The four of them got along much better when it was just them, especially the three boys since Hana had the bad habit of attracting boys and that caused a whole set of trouble. Sighing he walked through the courtyard towards the building he was living in.

The sound of chiming alerted him to another presence in the courtyard. He turned and looked over his shoulder. Hana peeked her head out of her building, the bells she had recently secured her braids with jingling. Her eyes widened as she jumped down from the low window that marked the place she lived in and landed on the stones in front of the building. He turned and walked over to her as she all but skipped over to him, the bells still chiming happily in her hair. In spite of himself

he felt his lips curve into a smile in response to her sheer joy at nothing but the world they lived in.

"You were back late," she said looking at him for any sort of injuries, "you're all stinky and dirty."

"I was hungry," he said.

"You're always hungry," she said making a face, "you should wash up before bedtime or you'll get sick."

"Dirt never hurt anyone," he said crossing his arms defensively.

"Sure it did," she said with a grin, shaking her head so the bells jingled.

"Would you two shut up?!" Takuya shouted, "I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"Go to bed dumbass!" he shouted up at him as Hana laughed, "I'm goin to bed," he said with a non-jingling shake of his head, "you should go to sleep too."

"Okay!" she said with a grin walking back to her building.

He walked back to his and climbed through one of the low windows, knowing that the door wouldn't open. None of the buildings were more than a few stories of actual building, the rest was just a skeleton of uninhabitable framework. He stepped into the darkened room that he called home with a sigh and began to pick his way through the clutter towards his bed. Shiny things reflected the moonlight, interesting trinkets that he had stolen or found around the Districts. In the light the room was full of color and wonder but at night it was as cool and calm as the rest of the world. He climbed up the few steps to where he spread the thick mattress to sleep on. Beside him was a big window through which he could see most of the District and sparkling in the distance he could even see a flicker of white that he knew was the Court of Pure Souls.

Crossing his arms under his head he looked at the nighttime landscape of Rukongai and let out a sigh, looking up at the sliver of sky he could just barely see through the narrow buildings next to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes, letting the lights play across his shut eyelids. He didn't think it would be possible to sleep if the District ever got truly dark. He liked the lights, he liked the bright, thriving place that was Rukongai. It was as alive, as real as he was. He didn't shut down, even when he slept and he'd be sorry if the city he lived in did too. Reaching out he pressed one of his hands to the glass, wondering if it was possible to hold one of the lights in his hands. If he did could he see the way to an easier life? Did he really want an easier life? He liked his life, he just wished he wasn't so hungry all the time. That got annoying. He'd like it if he had more food.

"Goodnight Takuya!" he heard Hana call.

"I'm tryin to sleep!"

"Goodnight Riku!"

There was an audible groan as Riku protested waking up.

"Goodnight Hana," he called to her and was rewarded with a giggle and the chime of bells.

"Goodnight Shinji!"

* * *

**So I agree with all the comments from people that the Vizards don't get enough love. Since Shinji happens to be my favorite Vizard so, I'm writing a story about him. Now this starts when he's young, before being a Shinigami. Given the length of his sleeves and a few other enigmatic quotes I'm a supporter of the theory that he was in that first graduating class with Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku. They are all going to make appearances along with other favorites and OC's. Anyway this obviously takes place in the past. Don't worry, Shinji and Hiyori are going to meet but not for a bit. Please R & R and i'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom why do I have to go to this thing? Its just a stupid party," Shunsui Kyoraku pouted, hoping that if he looked pathetic enough his mother would take pity on him and spare him from going to the party.

Etsuko Kyoraku smiled down at her son before focusing on her reflection in the mirror. Shunsui looked like his father, not like her. Her own features were aristocratic and perfect, dark narrow brows and bright brown eyes. Her raven's wing hair was pulled into a high and elaborate style, intricate gold pins holding the style in place. The soft pink kimono she wore was detailed with red flowers, matching the dark red obi that snaked around her waist. Drawing back her sleeve she picked up the pot of ruby pigment with one hand and a small brush with another. Dipping the brush into the jar she pouted her lips and began to paint the color onto them.

Shunsui watched his mother and let out a dramatic sigh. Though she smiled, Etsuko continued to focus on readying herself for the party. It became clear that Shunsui was not going to get out of the party, no matter how much he wished that to be the case. With another dramatic sigh that once again garnered no reaction he turned and slouched out of the room towards his own. The Kyoraku Manor was an elegant place but Shunsui spared to mind towards the high arched windows or the polished floors that were easy to slide along in his tabi. Why should he care about any of those things when he had to go to a stupid grown up party? Just because he was the son of the Kyoraku family did not mean that it was necessary for him to go to this stupid party. Or maybe it was--he did not really care. Just the fact that he had to go was a terrible thing.

"What's with the long face, little brother?"

Shunsui pouted and turned his head to see his brother standing there. While Shunsui looked like his father, Kichirou looked every bit like their mother. Same aristocratic, almost feminine features despite the obvious masculinity. The last vestiges of boyhood clung to him like smoke after a match had been blown out. His hair was long and pulled back, secured with a pinwheel ornament. He too was dressed for the party but the silks he wore were more somber, done in shades of blue. He smiled and reached out, ruffling Shunsui's hair affectionately. Shunsui screwed up his face in distaste.

"Ichiru," he wined using his nickname for his brother.

"I told you, you want to get out of these things you have to look as pathetic as possible, wait for the adults to come to you. If you go to them it shows you can walk and if you can walk you can go to a party and play perfect younger son."

"But--"

"No buts little brother. You let them know your legs worked and now you've got to put that adorable mug on parade," he grinned, "go get dressed."

"That's no fair!" Shunsui pouted.

'Save the pathetic for next time," Kichirou said with a snort, "hurry up or you'll be in trouble."

Twenty minuets later Shunsui was dressed and ready to go. He knew that he would not have to stay long at the party, he was young after all, but he would still have to go and have those old ladies fawn over him. He hated that, especially when they pinched his cheeks--which they would inevitably do. He didn't know what it was about the ladies and cheeks but he knew the second he was able he was going to grow a beard and make sure that his cheeks were as un-pinchable as possible. At the moment he was just going to have to endure the awful sensation of the act. WIth a final tug of the brush through his hair the woman who was helping him get ready stepped back.

"There," she pronounced, "you are presentable."

Shunsui jumped off the chair and walked out of his room to go and join his brother. His mom and dad were probably doing grown up things. They would have to make their grand entrance in a bit. Kichirou took Shunsui's hand without a word and walked towards the part of the house where the party was taking place. As they got closer Shunsui heard the sound of music drifting through the air. Soon the smell of food reached his nose. Finally they turned the corner and found themselves in the middle of the party. All around them people dressed in bright silks talked and laughed and sipped from small cups as sake was passed around. Almost instantly people swarmed over Kichirou. As the next Head of the family he was always the center of attention for many reasons. Women wanted their daughters to marry him or people wanted to begin alliances with the family. Kichirou was their way in.

Picking up a piece of sushi, Shunsui munched as he moved through the crowd. With any luck he'd be able to find a quiet corner and hide before the women descended on him. The trick was to find one that allowed him to look like he wasn't alone without forcing him to be with anyone else. Over at one end of the garden was a bench that fit what he was looking for. The closest people were two men and the men never really cared _what_ he did. The worst they'd do was ruffle his hair and people did that anyway. Shunsui made his way towards the bench and climbed on, letting his legs dangle as he let his eyes rove over the party.

"You're out of your mind."

"Come on, Hideyoshi, where's your sense of adventure?"

At the word adventure, Shunsui turned his head to see the two men closest to him. One was a young man with his dark hair pulled into a tight top knot. He wore the same expensive silk as his father did, only they were more expensive if possible. His features were also rather delicate, almost as feminine as Kichirou's but his grey eyes held the same warmth. At the moment he seemed torn between amusement and exasperation at his companion. The man standing next to him was like no one Shunsui had seen before. He was dressed for the occasion but his discomfort at such finery was obvious. His features were sharper, more defined than Hideyoshi's. His eyes seemed to assess everyone constantly, as though he was seeking out threats in the finery as his fingers kept flexing, as though he was missing something, something that he should hold and was rarely without. His dark hair was short and cut so that his bangs never risked getting into his eyes. Over his left eye a long scar stopped just short of his eyebrow.

"My sense of adventure?" Hideyoshi snorted, "it must be part of that inheritance my grandfather keeps dangling over my head," he looked at the man, "besides, if you do it you're going to have to stay here. Doesn't that kind of go against your 'wandering soul' thing?"

"I'd give that up if it means we could fix the problem," he said, his eyes shadowing, "there are too many of them, Hideyoshi, we're overworked and unorganized. I've done what I can but there just isn't enough manpower to deal with them."

"So what are you going to do? Even if you get this school of yours going, who are you going to teach huh? Its not like everyone can do what we do--what _you_ do."

"We'd find students," he said, "we would--we'd find people like us. There's got to be a way to test them, to see if they can do what we do," his eyes seemed to light up, "and with more manpower the load would be lighter, things would be different for them then they are for us. We could start a whole new generation of Shinigami, a force that is effective and competent. No more 'wandering souls' as you put it."

"And what am I supposed to tell my family huh Yamamoto? Not all of us are the sole heir and can do whatever the hell we want."

"Oh how you must suffer, o' Head of the Kuchiki Family," Yamamoto snorted.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Yamaoto," he said, "I've got responsibilities to my family. my fiance--everything. I can't just do whatever I feel like."

'Yeah," Shunsui said, "school sucks anyway."

The two men trailed off and looked down at him, surprise written on every inch of their features. Shunsui felt heat creep up his cheeks. He hadn't meant to interrupt or to eavesdrop but they had been right there and they hadn't stopped speaking when he had come and sat down next to them. Suddenly Hideyoshi threw back his head and laughed brightly.

"See, Yamamoto? Even this kid here knows your crazy"

"I don't think he's crazy," Shunsui said looking up at him, "I just think school's boring," he shrugged, "if you found a way to make it interesting it'd be fun," he looked down then jumped off the bench.

"Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm hungry," Shunsui said, "I'm gonna go get more sushi."

He walked off, soon forgetting the conversation ever happened. Yamamoto, however, did not. He watched Shunsui Kyoraku slouch off, trying to avoid the women who would pinch his cheeks.

"Oh no, I know that look," Hideyoshi said, "no, the Kyoraku boy? Are you crazy?"

"You've said as much before," Yamamoto said with a grin.

"No, if you want the support a Noble Clan you gotta start small, go with the Ukitake's or the Fon's."

"Funny," he said, "I was thinking of starting with the Kuchiki's and working my way down."

"You're out of your mind. Next you're going to be traipsing through Rukongai looking for flukes to join this Academy of yours."

"You know, that's not a bad idea"

Hideyoshi smacked his forehead into his hand, vowing that he and all his heirs would learn to keep their big mouths shut.

**

* * *

**

The sun poked at Shinji's eyes, just irritating enough to force him to open his eyes. With a miserable groan Shinji rolled away from the sun but it was too late. He was awake and if he was awake, then he was hungry. With an incoherent mumble he opened his eyes. In the sunlight his room was a kaleidoscope of color. Light sparkled off the odd trinkets and bright things that he found around Rukongai. On his desk were a few possessions that were so-called practical, a pair of thick gloves and a winter coat. Underneath there was a pair of thick boots and a change of heavy cloths for the cold weather. There were even a few other tools and a odds and ends but he mostly ignored those. They were just things that were necessary. He never found much joy or gave much thought to that or to the cloths on his back. Necessity didn't make you smile.

Yawning loudly Shinji swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching towards the ceiling. Rubbing at his eye he got to his feet and walked down the few steps into the heart of his cluttered living space. Fortunately Shinji knew his way thought the clutter. On the small worktable lay his practical things and the few treasures that he was still working on. Three jars sat on the wood, one filled with a handful of brightly colored marbles, the other with shards of smooth, candy colored glass and the last with rice. It had been his birthday present from the other kids who had bought and stolen and saved every bit of dry rice they could to give their constantly hungry friend. He poured a measure into a bowl and set about boiling water. He made a little fire and pushed a tin cup of water onto it, letting the water boil before he added it to the rice.

"Mornin' Shinji."

Shinji looked up from the cooking rice. Standing in brightening sun was Riku. His dark gold hair was matted with dirt and stuck up wildly revealing bright grey eyes that seemed to almost shine in the sun. Even if he was dirty his coloring was similar enough to Shinji that the two of them had been mistaken as brothers more than once. Of course while Shinji was skinny, almost to the point of being gawky, RIku was unusually fat for a street kid. He could still steal things be he couldn't run like Shinji could. Then again, no-one could run like Shinji could--at least no-one that they had met before.

"I didn't hear you come back last night," Riku said.

"The baker _really_ liked that bread," Shinji said, "last time I steal from that bakery."

"How come you're always so hungry?" RIku asked as Shinji picked up the cooked rice and a pair of chopsticks, beginning to eat.

"I dunno," Shinji said taking a bite of rice, "I just am," he shrugged, "s'annoying really," he muttered around a mouthful, "wish I wasn't so hungry all the time."

Riku laughed and sat down on the floor next to Shinji. Shinji kept eating, trying to go slowly so that the rice would last as long as possible. He knew he'd still be hungry in a few hours but he figured that every little bit counted. All too soon the rice was gone and Shinji was left with an empty bowl in his hands. Sighing he looked at the pottery almost morosely, wishing that somehow more rice would magically appear in the bowl. He didn't want to use anymore, not that morning. He was trying to make the rice last as long as he could.

"Don't look so sad, I bet we can find more food," Riku said, hating how upset Shinji looked.

"Right," Shinji said brightening, "maybe I'll steal from that baker again, you know, he's really fat and I don't think he _can_ catch me."

"Right!" Riku laughed, "come on, lets go see if the others up huh?"

In the courtyard of their home Hana was already sitting in a patch of sun turning a flower in between her fingers. The only indication that Takuya was even alive was the foot that stuck out of his window. Shinji walked over to where Hana was. She had taken the bells out of her hair and it fell unbound, almost brushing her shoulders. For them that was long. Fortunately her hair was dark, it was harder to tell when it was dirty. Shinji walked past her right to where Takuya's foot stuck out. Reaching out he scratched the bottom of his foot. Takuya snorted and jerked. Shinji repeated the action, scratching harder.

"No veggies!" Takuya cried bolting upright.

The three of them burst into laughter as the foot retreated and Takuya's head poked out. Unlike the rest of them his hair was a bright and almost violent shade of red. His eyes were hazel and ringed with pale skin thanks to the goggles he usually wore strapped over his eyes. The rest of him was a tan and dirty as the rest of the thieves, only his hair managed to remain as bright and red despite the fact that dirt marred it. The goggles he perpetually wore were tucked into his vibrant locks, serving only to make them even more unruly except for the two braided locks that felt long over his right shoulder.

"Up yours Shinji," he snarled, "that's not a good way to wake someone up."

"Wouldn't want you missing this beautiful day," Shinji said with a lopsided grin.

Takuya growled as he pushed himself out of his room and onto the sun warmed earth. Hana waved happily at him as Riku picked his nose absently as he surveyed the landscape. With a wince Takuya reached up and clapped the goggles back onto his eyes, glaring at Shinji the whole time. The gesture, of course, was lost on the blond since with between the goggles, odd hair and the dirt, the ferocity of the gesture was somewhat dampened.

"So, obviously veggies are out," Riku said, "what else dow you wanna do today?"

"Lets get something _shiny_," Hana said with a happy smile, "something pretty and shiny."

"Okay," Riku said, "but we should get food for Shinji too--" his stomach growled, "and for us," he grinned, taking charge with the grace and ease that came from a natural bred leader, "you and me will go get shiny things. Shinji and Takuya can get food--and try not to kill each other while you're at it."

Shinji nodded, a moment later so did Takuya. Though grumpy in the morning, Takuya was not the type to hold grudges, no more than any of them were really. Things were far to precarious to waste time in grudges. Petty fights were fine but even they were soon resolved. Hana and Riku took off in search of the pretty shiny things while Shinji and Takuya headed towards the districts that had decent markets with fact storekeepers who would have a hard time catching them. As always they headed upwards, cutting across the rooftops to try and shorten the time of the trip and avoid the people below. Jumping across a narrow gap, Shinji slowed his feet at the sound of commotion going on below him.

"Shinji what are you doing?!" Takuya demanded as Shinji walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Something's going on down there," Shinji said.

"Something's _always_ going on," Takuya said, "people in this District always want to ogle something."

"Its a Shinigami!" Shinji gasped.

"What?!"

The two boys peered over the edge of the roof as far as they could. Sure enough walking down the street was a Shinigami, unmistakable thanks to the pale cloak he wore. His sword was strapped to his hip as he made his way through the crowd. People called out blessings, People called out blessings and threw coins and food at him as he walked by. Shinigami were so rare, seeing one was considered practically a blessing in itself. Shinji felt his fingers curl against the stone of the building as he watched the man wave to the crowd, obviously enjoying the praise but at the same time seeming kind of embarrassed by it. Shinji didn't see how one could be, people were throwing _food_ and _money_ at him like he was one of the Gods visiting their mortal souls.

"That is so _cool_!" Takuya cried pushing his goggles up to get a better look, "look at him! He's so cool! I bet his sword's all bloodstained--I bet he's killed a million hollows--no two million hollows and they were all really _really_ big," he looked over, "what do you think Shinj--Shinji?" he reached out and shook his friend's shoulder, "Shinji? Shinji!!"

When he rolled him onto his back, he was stunned to see Shinji was as still and serene as if he were asleep.

Or dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Descriptions of women who work in a brothel (whore house) and two people make out. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

With a mumbled curse, Shinji opened his eyes.

He was laying on a bed done in dark red silks, a bed that was meant to witness things no boy ever were lamps around the room but they were carefully decorated with shards of bright glass, glued together to throw kaleidoscope colors over the walls and roof of the room. The mirror against the wall was covered in lace but could be exposed if the user wished it to be. Across from the bed was a table scattered with bright baubles and pots of cosmetics. Table and stool were covered in the same fabrics, someone's attempt to bring a bit of beauty to the otherwise dark world. If there was one thing Shinji could appreciate it was that. Before he could attempt to push himself up though the curtains that served as a door were gently pushed aside.

"Awake are you?" came the demand, though the voice was anything but harsh.

Shinji felt himself smile as he looked at the woman. She was dressed for her profession in a long pale pink kimono, her violent red hair spilling unbound down her back. The garment was opened to reveal a low cut corset that barely covered the pale swell of her breasts. A swath of black covered her lower body, barely though. Her legs were bare as well, endless until they slipped into the straps of the high shoes that decorated her feet. Her eyes were the same dark ruby as her hair and the color on her pouty lips. Shinji pushed himself up but a hand, fingers capped in long nails painted the same ruby pushed him back before he could stay upright for long.

"I'm not having you fainting on me," she said putting her hands on the narrow curve of her waist, "when's the last time you ate?"

"This morning!" Shinji cried.

"Shinji Hirako, I'll not have you telling lies in my bedroom," she said, "I get enough of that from men who pay."

"I did!"

"Then why'd you faint this morning in the market like some girl in the heat?" she demanded.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug.

"Well you're eatin now," she said, "food's gonna come up in a minuet."

Shinji went to push himself up but she pushed him down again.

"Ruby!" he wined.

"Hush yourself," she said with a flick of her ruby locks, "you're not moving until you eat and that's the last I'll hear of it."

A man brought up a tray of food. Shinji's eyes widened at the amount of food on the tray. He looked at Ruby who smiled and waved her hand at the food. Shinji barely bothered with chopsticks as he began to shovel the contents of the first bowl into his of the corner of his eye he saw Ruby slip the high shoes off her feet and shed the kimono as she slipped behind the changing screen in the corner. When she stepped out again she was in a short lilac silk slip that barely came to mid-thigh but was slit much higher. She walked over to the dresser pulling a pair of dark stockings out. She sat down on the stool and began to pull the sheer stockings up her thighs. Shinji barely gave a glance to the stunning woman getting dressed as he continued to shovel food down his throat.

"Don't go choking," Ruby said hooking her stocking up before sliding the other up her leg.

"MmmokayIwont," Shinji mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

Ruby shook her head and turned to the mirror, beginning to alter her makeup. She gathered her hair up in her hands and twisted it, sliding a pair of hair sticks into the style to hold it in place. Sliding to her feet she turned around and walked over to where her shoes were and slipped her feet into a different pair of high, lacquered shoes, tying up the laces before turning to Shinji. He looked up at her, his cheeks bulging with rice.

"Doyoueedtherom?" he questioned through the mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ruby ordered, "and no, I don't need the room. Now, you stay up here and don't come down," Shinji nodded enthusiastically before he began to chew again. Ruby reached out and ruffled his hair before she walked out of the room.

Shinji continued to eat, remembering all too well the feeling of his stomach being empty. Ruby always gave him food but he didn't like to take things from people who were nice. He didn't have a problem with stealing from people who were mean or rude. Even if Ruby would give him food freely he had enough pride to steal his own, not that stealing was really all that hard for him. But he was never able to steal this much. It was great. Even when his stomach began to ache he kept eating, wondering if there was a way he could store the food up so that he wouldn't have to eat for weeks.

"Ruby?"

Cheeks puffed out Shinji turned his head towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a wman dressed all in purple. Her ebony hair was a dark wave that shone blue in the light. The top of her garment was pale rose and kimono like except the folds were open to reveal a strip of pale skin and the generous swell of her breasts. The top was tucked into a strip of darker rose cloth knotted high on her hip that covered only the necessities. Silver bracelets shimmered on her forearms, a physical depiction of the bondage they were all committed too. Gold lined her endless night colored eyes while pink shimmered on her lips. She looked at Shinji with a smile. Shinji grinned back.

Pearl was another one of the girls. Ruby was one of his favorites but Pearl was great as well.

"Shinji! Thank goodness you're up. You had us worried for a bit back there," she smiled.

"Is Takuya here?" he asked.

"Takuya dropped you off and went off, he said his job was to get food for the others. You'd know your way back."

"I know the way," he said with a grin, "Ruby's downstairs," he said finally.

"Hmm, well," she turned around, "would you like to wait up here? I'm sure Shinji will keep you company. It'll be good practice for when your wife gives you another child," the man must have agreed because she nodded with a smile, "I'll go tell Ruby your here."

Shinji turned back to his food as the man walked in. he could smell something on the man, something pretty, like someone had captured the smell of new rain. The women wore perfume as well but nothing like this. He glanced upwards. The man was dressed in simple cloths but even he could see the quality of the fabric. It was like he was playing dress up. A quick glance and he would look just like anyone else. The man had his hair pulled into a tight top knot and wrapped with dark cloth, though he had a feeling that it was not common for him. Shinji swallowed and surveyed the man, full enough to feel self conscious around him. Shinji carefully set down the bowl he was holding and wiped his sleeve across his lips. The man looked over at him, his brown eyes softening as he touched the corner of his own mouth.

"You've still got some rice there," he said.

The simple act revealed several crucial things to Shinji. One the man was obviously a father and one of his children was young enough to eat chaotically. Two despite the fact that he had children his wife was not someone he loved, or maybe he did but he liked to have sex with other people. Three, he loved his children, something Shinji had seen could not be turned off and on. He wiped at his cheek. The man smiled and nodded, showing he had gotten the rice.

"So, whats your name?" he asked looking at him.

"Shinji," Shinji said, seeing no reason to be mean to the man.

"Shinji huh?" he smiled, "I'm Jirou," he said, "I have a son about your age back home," his smile widened, "eats like you too and somehow manages to remain skinny. He's the envy of his very vain sisters who seem intent on eating as little as possible."

"Thats horrible," Shinji shuddered thinking of trying _not_ to eat.

"So, Shinji, tell me, how did you come to be here?"

"I dunno," Shinji shrugged, "I fainted and woke up here. Lot nicer than the street."

Jirou nodded in agreement. The boy reminded him of his boy so much. There were a handful of kids running around the brothel but he knew this one wasn't one of them. He looked at the empty bowls and then at the skinny frame of the boy. The handful of remaining food was still warm enough to steam. The poor boy had probably passed out from hunger. His son was always eating as well. They had tried to get him out of the kitchen once but he always wanted to eat. Though his grin was less wide, He smiled a lot as well. There were a lot of kids in Rukongai but this one reminded him of his son more than any other. Shinji looked over at the rice and then back at the man. Jirou smiled.

"You can eat," he said.

Shinji grabbed the chopsticks. He didn't see anything wrong with the man coming to a whore house even though he had a family back home. Rich men came to this place all the time. Shinji didn't think there was anything wrong with it. He imagined even when he got old girls would always be something he liked, especially if they looked like Ruby or Pearl or Violet. He didn't think there was anything wrong with having more than one girl. Besides, Jirou seemed like a nice guy. He wasn't kicking Shinji out or being weirded out that there was a kid in the room. Shinji was definitely gonna leave before they started, that was just gross. As it was though he just ate a bit slower. The tray kept food from getting on the bed sheets so he knew there'd be no evidence he was there when he left.

Just as he was setting the last bowl down Ruby stepped into the room. Jirou got to his feet to greet her. Ruby smiled and stepped fully into the room.

"I've been getting aquatinted with your friend here," he said looking at Shinji.

"Have you now?" Ruby smiled, "he's quite the charmer."

"He reminds me of my son," Jirou said.

Shinji jumped down off the bed. He didn't wanna be here when they started to do the 'grown up' stuff that they did.

"Hold on," Jirou got to his feet and reached into his pocket, "here," he held out a handful of coins that Shinji could feed himself for a month on.

"What're you given those to me for?" he questioned.

"This your first time here?" Jirou asked with a smile, "I pay everyone in this room."

"Okay," Shinji shrugged, it made sense to him. He accepted the coins, "thanks!"

Jirou watched him go with a faint smile before he turned to Ruby. She walked forward, forward, pressing her body against his as her fingers slipped through his hair, pulling it out of the confines of its knot. He leaned forward, his lips beginning to work against the smooth column of her throat. She breathed out softly, barely a sound escaping through her parted lips.

Shinji walked down the hallway towards the doors before stepping out into the street. He was in the 45th Province, slum enough for shady dealings without being completely sleezy like the higher ones. A handful of people dressed like Jirou wandered around. Well for the 45th it wasn't that uncommon. Shinji looked at the coins in his hand. He didn't think he had ever held that much money in his entire life but that man had just given t to him as though it was nothing to him. He bet that the son he reminded him of had that much money, probably got it every day. His brow furrowed. Why was it that he got so much and Shinji was forced to scrounge for scraps? It didn't seem fair to him. In a world of unfairness he had never considered _why_ it was unfair but at the moment all he could do was stare at the gold in his hand and wonder.

His fingers closed over the coins, the metal warming quickly in his palm. He could feed himself and his friends for so long but the coins in his hands felt as though the cost his very soul. The man had given them with a smile, just handed them over to him as though it meant nothing. How could it mean nothing for him and so much for Shinji? Shinji looked back at the brothel. The women in their were good people but they did the same thing, accepting money that most men could just throw away without a second thought. That was no fairer. Did they feel as disgusting after receiving their coins as he did at the moment? They were just coins, what should it matter where they came from? But it did matter. It mattered and he thought that if he were to stick them in his pocket he did not know if he could make it home with the sheer weight of what they represented.

It was not fair.

And for the first time, he hated them.

Every one of them. He hated Jirou with his kind smile, he hated his son who he had never met. He hated Ruby and Pearl and Violet for doing what they did, the fact they had no choice aside. He hated that Hana and Takuya and Riku had to scrimmage like dogs while others lived so well. He remembered the Shinigami in the street, the one they threw blessings and praises at. He left the coins in the mud. What made _him_ so different? Why was he able to be as he was? Why could he do what he did? Why was Shinji like this and they were different. Different was not bad--not bad unless the difference was between having nothing and having everything. He wanted everything and he had nothing, nothing except the coins in his hand that made him feel as though he was being dragged down to the bottom of the district well.

It

wasn't

fair

The smell of burning flesh reached him before the pain did. With a sharp gasp Shinji opened his hands, the coins falling to the ground as he clutched the appendage. His palm was a mess of bright red circles, each the outline of the coins he had gripped. Shinji looked down at the coins on the ground, his eyes wide. They were the same gold coins but instead of being gold, at the moment they were _glowing_. They were hot. He looked at his hand and then at the metal pieces, not knowing what to think. He had seen metal that hot before but only fire did that and only after a while. But he had just--he had just done that with his bare hands. Slowly around him rain began to fall, hitting the coins with a hiss as the metal continued to glow. Had the man tricked him? No, no they had been normal until he had gotten outside, until he had gotten angry.

He had made them turn hot.

The rain turned heavy as Shinji continued to stare at the disks as the heat slowly ebbed away, leaving ah handful of ordinary looking coins in their wake. Palm stinging, Shinji bent down and touched one of them. It was cool to the touch. He quickly gathered them into his burning hand, the metal cool against his palm instead of red hot. Turning he quickly ran home. He was going to give the coins to Hana and pray that he never had to see them again.

All he had to do was make sure he never got that angry again.

* * *

**Jirou's son is gonna be there soon. You'll know him when you meet him. **

**So Shinji's displaying Spiritual Powers, Yamamoto better get a move on huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

His feet pounded the ground as Shinji once again raced across the streets of Rukongai. The bandages that circled his palm did little to alleviate the still raw skin. He didn't give a thought to that at the moment. All that mattered was running as fast as he could to get away from that stupid man. Skidding around the corner Shinji slammed chest first into a girl racing in the opposite direction. His reaction was instant as he grabbed her wrist to keep her upright before they both raced down the street. The girl sprinted along with him, keeping pace perfectly as he yanked her into a dark corner, letting the man run past them.

"You okay?" he questioned.

The girl looked up at him, surprise on her face. Shinji realized that she was definitely _not_ a street kid like he thought. For one she was clean. Her skin was a pale creme, not tanned or covered in dirt. Hair the color of ink was pulled into two long braids that fell over her shoulders. Her violet eyes were huge as she looked up at him, seemingly torn between terror and, well, more terror. Shinji let his hand drop as he stepped back, his eyes locked on her. Hung over her arm was a basket full of food and herbs, more than he had ever seen in one place in his entire life. He saw the robe she was wearing fell below the knees, it was the color of the sky and just as spotless. This girl was wealthy, at the very least wealthy enough to afford cloths and food.

"Y-yes," she stumbled over the word, fear crippling her tongue.

Shinji felt heat burn in his cheeks. He had just grabbed a regular girl. Not only was that embarrassing but someone else was probably going to be chasing him. The girl seemed to be inspecting him just as closely. Her eyes landed on the dirty rag that was wrapped around his hand. Before he could say anything she grabbed the appendage and turned it over. The damage was hidden but she cupped his hand in her own. Quickly she lowered his hand and fished into her basket, pulling out a knife. She cut the rag off his hand without a word to reveal the damage underneath. Shinji jerked his hand away as the air hit the sensitive skin with the pain of being slapped.

"You should see a healer," she said blinking her wide eyes up at him. He just stared and she blushed a faint pink, "sorry I didn't mean--" she quickly ducked into the basket again, her movements quick as she grabbed a thick leaf and a length of cotton bandage.

"Its okay," Shinji muttered pulling his hand away.

"Hold still," she ordered, her voice quiet but sharp enough that he held still, "that man was chasing me," she said, correcting his fear, "you helped me and I'm going to help you," she said as she snapped the the thick leaf in half. She squeezed it, a clear goo coming out and spreading across his burned palm. It was cold and pleasant but he still felt his fingers move, "hold still," she repeated.

"Its cold," he said as his fingers flexed automatically.

"Well of course," she said, "its for burns. Cool contradicts heat, balances it. It makes things equal again," she held his hand and began to wrap the bandages slowly around his still wet hand, the bandages soaking the gel and pressing it to the wound, "there," she said tying off the bandages, "that should help."

Shinji wiggled his fingers. It hurt but not as badly as it had before her herbs. He looked at the girl who put her supplies back in her basket. She looked up at him and then grabbed his hand again to inspect it, her eyes anxious as she searched to see if she had done things properly. He felt his lips curve up. One moment she was so calm and assured and the next she was an anxious little girl. She twisted his hand the other way to inspect it. He let her before he finally got his voice to work again without sounding like he was laughing at her.

"Its better," he promised turning his fingertips so they pressed to her hand, "I'm Shinji Hirako."

Her violet eyes scanned him before her features softened to a degree. The boy had saved her, maybe she should tell him her name. Her mother had told her not to talk to strangers but she thought that probably meant adults, not boys her own age. And he had helped her hide from that man and held still when she bandaged his hand, not trying to rob her even though she had a basket full of food and the boy was rail thin.

"I'm Retsu," she said, "Retsu Unohana," she turned and looked at the opening, "can we go now?"

"Not that way," he said, "what District are you going to?" she looked up at him, wondering if it was alright, "its okay," he said, "um--I live in the 70s," he said pointing over his shoulder, "what district?"

"The First," she said, "the First District."

"Okay," he said, "come on," he said, "if we stick to the rooftops we'll be okay, come on."

She nodded and followed him as they walked over to a ladder against a building. He let her go up first, following behind her. It was slow work, her with her basket and him behind her. She clearly was not used to the life that he was. Finally they got on top of the building. She quickly dusted off her skirt and turned around to look at him. He got to the top and grinned, making no move to dust off his pants. They'd just get dirty again. Instead he turned and walked across the rooftop in the direction of the First District. She hesitated, worry shining in her eyes.

"Are you sure its that way?" she asked, "if I'm late my mother will be upset."

"Its that way," he said pointing the direction he was going, "promise."

Finally she walked after him.

"So how'd you learn to do this?" he asked wiggling his fingers.

"That? Oh," she flushed, "my grandma's a healer," she explained, "she taught me some things."

Shinji nodded as they continued to walk, lapsing into a silence that was a bit tense. After all she was clearly wealthy enough to live comfortably with clean skin and a pretty dress while he was beginning to think that brown was his natural hair color. But still he had saved her life. Though he was privately beginning to think that people above the Thirtieth District were all idiots who either needed to be saved or robbed. She was definitely pretty enough to fall into latter category, if the fact that she helped him had not already bound him to help her in return. She looked at him, wondering if she could ask what she wanted too. Finally she summoned her courage.

"How did you burn your hand?" she asked, "because it looks--it looks like you held a bunch of really hot coins."

Shinji looked down at her before he looked away.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing?!" she cried, obviously horrified.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Shinji said feeling his cheeks burn, "it just--it just happened!"

"Well that is an odd thing to just happen," she said matter-of-factly, "you must have Spiritual Powers."

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Well yes," she said, her voice growing confident, "Spiritual Powers," she sighed, "like this."

She extended her free hand in front of her, her brow furrowing in concentration. For a moment nothing happened and then slowly, painfully slowly, light began to glimmer in her palm. Shinji stared as the light solidified, becoming brighter. He knew he should have told her to stop, that this would be a give away but all he could do was stare as the light grew until it eclipsed her palm, hovering on the flat of it. Though the light was mostly white he could see the barest traces of green lacing through the white. She stopped the growth of the light and turned to him, a smile playing on her lips as she brought the orb between them.

"See?" she said holding her hand between them, "Spiritual Power. I like to read in the dark," she added with a smile, "now I don't have to use a lamp," she closed her hand, the light folding into itself before winking out of existence, "do you get hungry lots?"

He nodded.

"Me too," she said, "my grandma doesn't know where I put all the food I eat," she said. Shinji knew what she was talking about. The two of them kept walking towards the District in relative silence, "I live right there," she said pointing towards a clearing, "how do we, uh, get down?" she asked biting her lip.

"Here, this way," he said walking over to a door in the middle of roof, "people might, uh, scream really loudly."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just go fast," he said.

She nodded. The two of them hurried down the narrow stairwell. But one floor down Shinji realized that these people all had doors. No-one saw them moving down the stairwell so they were not shrieking. Shinji felt his cheeks heat up as Unohana hid a smile behind her hand. The two stepped out of the building and onto a winding, paved street. Shinji raised an eyebrow as he looked around the clean place. It was clean and nice but it was also rather boring. Everything was very uniform, from the way people dressed in nice, clean cloths to the clean lights that flickered in the windows. Unohana smiled at the people as she walked down the street. They made their way to the clearing where she had pointed that she lived. In the middle of it was a wooden house, a pond in front of it. A long porch wound around the place.

A woman came hurrying out, pulling a shawl around her shoulders. She looked at Unohana and Shinji before turning to Unohana.

"Retsu I have to go to Ugendo," she said, "it seems Jushiro isn't feeling well again. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Grandma," Unohana said. The woman hurried off.

"Whose Jushiro?" he asked looking at her.

"Jushiro Ukitake?" she shook her head, "it serves him right to get so sick! He and Shunsui are the _worst_. They're always getting into trouble and pulling my hair," she pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't see why Grandma has to go and take care of those stinky boys."

Shinji felt himself pale. He vowed that he was never, under any circumstances going to make Retsu Unohana turn that wrath on him. And anyone who was stupid enough to do such a thing clearly deserved whatever was coming for them.

Far away in the Transient world, Jushiro Ukitake was not the only one being tended to by healers. In the desert oasis the light that filtered into the palace was bright and cheery. It slipped through the curtains and decorated the floors of the palace, gilt and gold flickering to life in the face of its brilliance.

But all was not well.

Inside the palace the King and Quuen paced anxiously outside the doors to the room where their son, the Prince, lay fighting one battle that all the armies in all the worlds could not help him win. Poison, the physicians said, an underhanded trick to cut down the Heir Apparent and place his younger brother on the throne. How it had gotten into him, they would probably never know and at the moment they could not care. All that mattered was that behind those doors the doctors were making a last desperate attempt to rid the Prince's body of the stuff.

He could have been a great ruler as well, truly a wonderful leader. He was an excellent fighter, skilled with sword and arrow and lance. He understood all the weapons of war and therefore, he understood how they could best be used. He had fought with the men before he became their commander. They all adored him and he, in turn, showed them the kindness appropriate for a Noble to his subjects. He would have been an amazing ruler but no more. It was impossible that he would survive the night.

As the healers moved about the room, an unseen figure waited there. Dressed in robes suited for such a climate--and the tradition of his House--he stood perfectly still in all the chaos. His dark gold eyes observed the people running around the room, the man laying on the bed fighting for each painful breath he drew in. One hand rested loosely on the blade strapped to his hip but his fingers made no move to curl around it. Even so if one looked at him they would have no doubt that he was more than capable of moving with speed that would be hard to follow, impossible to duplicate.

But then again, silent speed was something that Shinobu Shihoin had always been known for.

When the heir to the throne heaved his last breath, the Prince's chain of fate severing, Shinobu appeared by his bedside. The would-be ruler sat up, pushing dark blond hair out of his chocolate eyes as he looked at Shinobu and then at his body. His eyes widened as he stared at his prone form, at the healers who began to cry out in mourning.

"I--"

"You are no longer of this world," Shinobu said calmly, "it is time for you to move onto the next one."

"But I'm not supposed to be dead!" the Prince cried, "I was supposed to rule the people! I was supposed to be a _great_ ruler! Now I am nothing," he turned to Shinobu, "my brother--my brother did this! I will kill him!"

"He has already done that," Shinobu replied, "his fate is no longer for you to decide."

"The hell its not!"

Before the man could continue to spout words like a broken water pump Shinobu drew his Zanpakto and pressed the glowing seal into the man's forehead. The last thing the world needed was another Hollow in it--or for a Hollow to eat the soul of a man who knew how to fight. The Soul Burial occurred and the Spirit of the would-be ruler vanished into Soul Society. Shinobu sheathed his sword and strode out of the room, not seeing the man's mother throw herself on her son and weep. Even if he had he would not be moved to pity. He had buried more Souls in far worse tragedy and unfairness than this.

On that day there was no way to know what had been set in motion.

The Prince opened his eyes in the middle of Rukongai, surrounded by the filth. He had never been in a place such as this in his entire life. He looked around and vowed that somehow, someway his brother would pay.

The whole world would pay.


End file.
